Always
by xHalosandwings
Summary: It just wasn't the same when one wasn't around the other and they both felt it. Angelina/Velvet. Implied femslash.


This idea came to me a little while ago and I thought 'Well, I've never wrote a femslash before, so why not?'  
Plus, Angelina/Velvet would be pretty awesome together :)  
Anyway, it's just a cute little story I threw together and I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**ALWAYS**

**

* * *

**

Angelina had been so accustomed to the Florida apartment she shared with Velvet that being back at her parents' place in Toronto felt alien. This wasn't home.

Home was hers and Velvet's clothes strewn across every available surface and never being able to know where anything was because it was in such a random place. Home was neither of them knowing how to cook so they ended up ordering their favourite lemon chicken from the Chinese takeout down the street and eating it on the sofa whilst vowing to work it all off at the gym the next day, despite the fact they never did. Home was staying up far too late into the night, giggling over crap TV and drinking straight from the wine bottle. Home was Angelina always having Velvet there when she needed someone to talk to or someone to give her a hug.

Sure, this was her childhood home – the one she grew up in – but it suddenly felt miles away from the home she'd grown to love.

With her parents were away on some cruise, Angelina had the house all to herself to wallow in. Still in the black sweatpants and pink tank top that she slept in, she dragged a duvet over to the couch. She then went into the kitchen, the tiles cold against her bare feet and she grabbed one of parents' bottles of wine, along with a bottle opener, before going back to the couch and pulling the duvet around her lap.

In a very unladylike fashion, she opened up the bottle of wine and took a long slug straight from it, before turning on the TV to find TNA was on. Even though this was the last thing she wanted to see, she kept it on. To say she was bitter about her release was an understatement but the worst part of it wasn't the fact she wasn't with TNA anymore but the fact she'd quite possibly lost the best thing in her life.

Velvet Sky.

Her former tag team partner had just come on-screen, arm in arm with the new leader of the Beautiful People. The original BP leader rolled her eyes ad scoffed at Madison Rayne's poor attempts. She could buy all the cheap hair extensions in the world and shake her booty as much as she wanted, but she'd never be Angelina, nor would she ever share a bond with Velvet like Angelina had.

Or would she? She looked at the screen again, where Madison and Velvet were waiting for their opponents to arrive. Madison had an arm around Velvet's shoulder and was whispering something in her ear and bringing out a smile on her face. Velvet had the most beautiful smile and Angelina didn't like the fact she was giving it to someone else. Someone that didn't deserve it.

How could this really be happening? One minute, Angelina was the happiest she'd ever been and the next, she was back in Toronto, drowning her sorrows over a bottle of wine. In reality, all she wanted was to be back with Velvet.

Would there be anything wrong with calling Velvet? If anything, it would only calm her. Since returning to Toronto, she hadn't been able to rest. Every move she made, Velvet was on her mind. Her hand hovered over the cell phone on the coffee table and she furrowed her brow, wondering how wise a decision it was.

With little more contemplation, she picked up the cell phone and searched for 'V' in her contact book.

'_Hey, you've reached Velvet. Sorry I can't get to the phone right now and I'll get back to you.'_

After taking a deep breath, she spoke. "Hey Vel, it's me." Of course Velvet would remember what she sounded like...she would, wouldn't she? "Angelina." Confirmation might've been safer. "I just wanted to call you. It's been a while since we spoke and I just thought I should say hey and...I dunno, it'd just be good to hear from you." Then her emotions overtook her. "You know what? Screw it. I miss you Vel. Call me back."

And so the waiting game began.

* * *

"All I'm saying is, we could've won if it weren't for Skanky Wilde and Skanky Von Erich," The new leader of the BPs let out a frustrated moan as she entered Velvet's apartment, her hands balled into fists. "I mean, Lacey is _such_ a...skank! I mean, we totally made her!"

"And Angelina and I totally made you." Velvet muttered, throwing her purse down onto the kitchen worktop.

Velvet knew that to be a member of a successful team, you had to be patient. With Madison, it was a difficult task. She had to grate her teeth together to stop herself shrieking and telling her to shut the fuck up. Before Angelina's release, Madison was nothing more than a lacky yet the second Angelina was gone, she suddenly decided she was going to dominate. Umm, surely since Velvet was an original BP, she would be the one to take over? Normally Velvet would've yelled the house down but sometimes, it was just easier to go with the flow.

Besides, she was never the leader. Angelina was the leader and Velvet would always go out of her way to save her blonde companion, even if it meant putting herself in danger. She remembered the time Angelina let Tara put a huge spider on her stomach – despite major arachnophobia – or letting Kong 'Awesome Bomb' her about seven times, ending in Velvet being stretchered out of the arena.

It didn't matter though because if the roles were reversed, Angelina would do the same for her.

Madison was no Angelina and there was nothing Velvet could do to change that. There just wasn't that easiness or that closeness that she and Angelina had. Madison would bitch through TV programmes, moan about how grubby the takeout food Velvet was and scold her for being lazy. Who the fuck was Madison to tell her how to live her life?

Not that it was her life, it was hers and Angelina's. Since the blonde left, she was struggling to live it alone.

"Whatever," Velvet shook her head at the small blonde, "Are you staying the night then, or what?"

"Sure," Madison shrugged, making Velvet want to wring her neck. "I'm gonna go use the bathroom."

Once Madison disappeared into the tiny bathroom, Velvet breathed a sigh of relief before checking her voicemail.

"_Hey Vel, it's me. Angelina. __I just wanted to call you. It's been a while since we spoke and I just thought I should say hey and...I dunno, it'd just be good to hear from you. You know what? Screw it. I miss you Vel. Call me back." _

Upon receiving the message, Velvet froze for a moment, unable to move. That was certainly unexpected. Since Angelina was deported back to Canada because of her visa issues, Velvet hadn't heard anything from her. She automatically assumed that with it being the end of their tag team, Angelina wanted to end things between them. It destroyed Velvet. She wasn't ready for things to be over but she wasn't going to push her former partner. The leader could be stubborn and forcing her to do something she didn't want to was never wise.

But knowing there was hope filled Velvet with the most happiness she'd felt in months.

"Why are your clothes all over the bathroom floor? When I came in, my foot got caught in a pair of French knickers."

Instead of responding, Velvet just gave a sweet smile. "Listen Mads, I've actually got a bit of a headache. I might just get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow?"

Making her way back over to the telephone, there was a call Velvet knew she had to make.

* * *

The wine bottle was now empty, as it lay on the floor next to an empty packet of chips and an old copy of Rolling Stone Angelina had spent the night idly flicking through but never actually taking the time to read the articles. She often found that a lot of things received a half hearted effort from her as of late.

Deciding there was no use in waiting around anymore, Angelina decided it was time to go to bed.

She could wait around for Velvet forever but it didn't mean anything would happen. Velvet probably had Madison now and it was pointless holding onto what wasn't there. Just as she got to her feet, the phone started ringing and Angelina waited...well, waited isn't really the word as she leapt over to answer.

"Hello?"

"_Ange, it's me." _

"I know, Vel." Her voice was shaky with emotion, as the sound of her friend's voice brought a smile to her face.

"_I got your message." _Velvet continued, her own voice just as sincere. "_It meant a lot." _

"Well, it's nice to know I haven't been replaced by Madison."

Velvet scoffed. "_The truth is, she's driving me insane." _She admitted. "_I'm serious, Ange, we've created a monster. She's out of control and I can't deal with her anymore. I mean, at least when Lacey was around, there was someone who felt the same as me but now she's gone and it's just me and Mads...I'm gonna kill her, I swear."_

Relief didn't quite cover how Angelina felt. "So you and Mads aren't...?"

"_No. Well, we are but...it's complicated. She's alright but she's just not you." _The BP paused, giving Angelina time to digest what's been said. "_So are you seeing anyone right now?" _

"No."

"_Good."_ She established. "_Because I don't want you seeing anyone in The Great White North." _There was a hint of sarcasm in Velvet's voice; she always teased Angelina's Canadian roots.

"Fine." Angelina giggled back. "Well, that has to work both ways then. No wannabe-Angelina hoes coming back to our apartment."

"_We have ourselves a deal, Miss Love." _Another pause came from Velvet's end as Angelina could almost sense that cute half-smile she gave when she was sufficiently satisfied with something. _"I can't wait to have you back, Ange." _

"It'll be good to _be_ back, Vel." The smile on her face was definitely matching the one on Velvet's, she was sure.

"_Well, I should get going. It's late and I'm pretty tired from the show." _Just before she left, Velvet said. "_Oh and you mentioned Madison replacing you? No-one could ever replace you, Angelina." _

After saying goodnight to Velvet, Angelina made her way back into her bedroom, knowing tonight, she'd sleep much better.

* * *

Please review :) x


End file.
